The Doctor and Rose find love updated
by OlitzThePresident
Summary: The Doctor finds love with Rose. Martha Struggles with it, and finds it hard to deal with...how will things turn out?


The Doctor and Rose.

Rose the perfect girl, the perfect human. That's the Doctor's view on his belated companion Rose Tyler, who is now vulnerably stuck in the Parallel world, with her mother Jackie, and her parallel father Pete. Also, Mickey was there. But that did not subside the pain that Rose was feeling so sad, and hurt his pain was near enough visible, and that was unlikely for that to be seen. Martha was humming a serenade from her favourite classical singer. It was quite ugly, the Doctor thought. He had heard better, Rose always used to hum better than her, when Rose was in the shower. Rose never knew that he had heard her. He missed that humming, of her voice. They way it sounded. It broke both his hearts knowing that she is stuck, and he is left powerless. His hearts were burning out of sorrow, and more pain than before.

The Doctor noticed a little hole in the fabric of reality, but not enough for him to get through.

'Damn, stupid reality,' he cussed.

Martha's eyes perked up at his cussing.

"Everything OK?" she asked.

"Do you think so?" he replied, in a irritated tone

Meanwhile, Rose was playing with her six month old brother Jamie, thinking of the Doctor still, she gazed out of the window hoping that the Doctor would come. Even though, that was the slightest thing that would happen. Rose knew, deep down that'd she have to let him go, and this time forever.

The Doctor still had his mind on his time with Rose. Martha hadn't helped him much, not at all, if he was to be honest.  
The Doctor had tried hard in himself, to drop Martha at home so he couldn't let her be the way she was; falling in love, being so happy and joyful when he smiled at her (when he knew he wanted to be smiling and grinning with Rose.)

Otherwise, Rose was near the end of the book she was reading, about a love sick girl, away from the man she needed so much. She thought that sounded familiar, more like a book on her life, just without the aliens, and space travel.  
Jackie came into her room, with a nice hot pot of tea, being as happy as ever.  
"You still miss him? Don't you?" Jackie asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Rose sounded sarcastic, and rude.

"Sorry, darling, I am going to say this; The Doctor isn't coming back, he told you, and you know very well that he doesn't lie, and I doubt he'd lie. You never gave him any reason to do so," Jackie smiled.

"I know. I know. It's just so hard, my life feels uncomplete, empty, like I had nothing. Nothing what so ever," Rose cried helplessly to her mother, who was always the one to be the optimistic one; ever since Pete had brought her all the jewels that she'd admired, she seemed to be all 'know it all.' Rose thought of all the advantages the Doctor could vbe having: not having to drag her lonesome self around, not having to laugh at all her stupid and not utterly funny jokes. She felt like an embarassment to the 'great' alien the Doctor was.

However, the Doctor was sad, missing her loving jokes. Then something happened, a major crash, a crash that wasn't supposed to happen.

"What?" he asked himself, Martha rushing from her allocated room in the TARDIS.  
"What is going on!" she had screamed in fear. clinging onto the sides of the control pannel, The Doctor on the other hand, had flung on top of the control, unable to press anything to calm 'her' down. The Doctor had been worried, and immensley aware, that she the TARDIS was pumping her way through the wall between each universe, and had to have a good reason to do so.

"She's pushing us to the Parallel universe, but this has to be of a very greater reason, I do wonder why, I really do," he said, then he thought of Rose, a sort of happy smile played upon his lips. He made sure that Martha never noticed that. he was kind of sad, he promised Rose something: that he'd never see her again. Then here he is being pulled through time and space. Not being able to control it.

Rose was asleep, but she was waking up to the constant banging on her door, Jackie was estatic, Pete had just bought her a diamond toe ring. She'd have to tell Rose, before Pete and her take off to Torchwood.

Martha, had noticed that the Doctor had this boyish look to him. More estatic than he has ever been, before.  
"We should look outside, we've landed," he said, not sounding so pleased about it.  
"OK, I am not looking forward to this," Martha smiled. Softly.  
"I am!" The Doctor smiled. "Here I come!" he said, to no particular person, only in his head he knew it was for Rose.

Rose heard the more banging get louder, ore than one hand was banging on the door.  
"What?" Rose groaned waking up.  
"He's here! He's returned Rose, his TARDIS is outside," Jackie yelled, whislt continuing to bang down the door.  
Rose shot up in her bed, the minute she noticed the Doctor was outside, she hurriedly got her clothes, and smiled gracefully, he'd came back...but was it for her? That got her worried.  
Jackie then noticed the door fly open, with massive force. She noticed the massive grin that was on Rose's face, as she flew down the stairs ahead of Rose, even though Rose was so on her tail, Jackie felt she could fall, Rose shuved past her mother, not intentionally wanting to hurt her.

Meanwhile, the Doctor stood passively in the TARDIS...tapping his foot on he ground.  
Then the doors flung open, Martha jumped and spun around gasping. Martha noticed the beautiful blonde bob on her head, she wondered if this was the Doctors' Rose.  
The Doctor was directly behind the pole, so he didn't notice who came in.  
"Doctor, someone entered the TARDIS, I am scared," she said.  
"I'm human, dopey," Rose chanted.  
The Doctor then moved so he could see who it was, _Is that really her?_ he thought.  
"Oh," Martha said.  
"Some different generic human, more over," Martha said.  
"Some different generic human, since when did you get that basis of knowledge? She is not different, she was born in your world, we're just in another, where she is trapped. How dare you say those things about some one, I care very deeply about?" The Doctor snapped, from where he stood, his face was absolutely pale, but his eyes showed rage, anger.  
"I'm sorry Doctor, I never realised you knew her," Martha said.  
"I know her, yes, very well indeed," he said, then he looked at Rose's teared up eyes.  
"I obviously came back, I came back!" he then screamed jumping on the balls of his feet.

Then, in walked Jackie and Pete.  
"Hello, Jackie," The Doctor said, immediately when he noticed that Jackie stood behing her daughter, looking around the TARDIS, then took a brief look at the woman in the TARDIS.  
"Doctor, you promised her you'd never return! Oh, look here you stand Mister!" Jackie chanted.  
"I know, she came on her own, I had no choice," he said.  
"What do you mean, you had no choice, you control it, so well, of course you have a choice," she muttered back to him.  
"No, she did it herself, I had no choice what so ever, I couldn't stop it, when I was thrown over the controls, in that sense, I may of pushed some buttons, whilst on top of the controls, but that wouldn't of pushed me through here, I am sure of it," he said proudly, of the explanation he'd put together with-out doing his usual _Techno-babble. _He saw Rose smile at that, then frown, it wasn't his couce to come here.  
"Oh!" Rose cried, tears desperately streaming down her face. The Doctor saw the tears, and her face absolutely distraught.  
"Rose, it's not that I didn't want to see you, or have you back, I do, I really do, it's just that you can't come, I told you, and that is why I've been fighting my urge to break the walls of the universe, and see you again...but it'd just be more impossible to leave," he said.  
"I could jsut act like I was in an asylum under a different name," Rose suggested.  
The Doctor thought on it.  
"Yet, here you go again, you are choosing me over your family. It's not right!" he cried to her.  
"When you love someone, and they're helpless without you Doctor, it's the right choice," Jackie hissed.  
Martha rolled her eyes.  
"Domestic, didn't you hate that Doctor?" her eyes were spectacle.  
"Domestic, no I don't like it...but I do domestic, if I really need too. Actually, I do domestic with Rose, because she's..." he stopped.  
"She is what Doctor?" Martha said.  
"I can't...I'm too old, 905 it's like pedophilia," he muttered.  
"Doctor, you're like my age, in appearance, you can just lie, tell me," Rose demanded.  
"I love you, Rose Tyler," he said.


End file.
